Loss
by WookieeBeta
Summary: One darkened forest, one sorrowful woman, and two halfbrothers... songfic to Melodies of Life


Can we say "boredom"?  I'll warn you in advance:  This is my first Inu-yasha fic and my first songfic, _and _I don't usually write in the semi-poetry form I used…  So in plain English, don't expect this to be any good ^grin^

Plain text is narration…

_Italicized text _is thoughts…

          And indented text is the song (and the woman's words)…. 

Disclaimer:  WookieeBeta owns neither Inu-yasha nor Melodies of Life…so call off your lawyers already!

_~  A forest at dawn…_

_~  A loss…_

_~  A woman…_

_~  And two half-brothers…_

    »  ~  »  ~  »  |  «  ~  «  ~  «

           [Instrumental introduction] 

Hidden deep in the shadows of the trees, a lone woman sits, 

Her knees drawn to her chin, arms wrapped around her knees, 

And she weeps.  

Around her, the darkness is silent and cold, but she does not notice – 

It does not concern her.  She is oblivious to the rising sun, 

Oblivious to the cold wind that swirls her hair in front of her face, 

Oblivious to it all.  For there is only one thing she thinks of…

But the darkness hides more than one.  Only feet away, another form

Lurks, withdrawn into the murkiness, silent and watchful.  

And then, the silence is broken…

          Alone for a while, I've been searching through the dark

          For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart… 

The hidden one waits, unmoving, as the woman weeps

And her tears fall like sparkling crystals to splash on the ground below

Where they disappear…

          To weave by picking up the pieces that remain

          Melodies of life – love's lost refrain… 

In the distance the sun begins to peer out over the horizon

And the first light of day erupts over the sky, blood-red. 

But the woman takes no notice – she cannot see

Through the haze of tears that refuse to end

And the silence that fell

Is broken again…

          Our paths, they did cross, though I cannot say just why.  

          We met, we laughed, we held on fast – and then we said goodbye… 

Memories flash through the woman's mind, 

Images of happiness and love, the sound of laughter and song, 

But they are no more…

They will never be again…

For he is gone…

          And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?

          Let them ring out loud till they unfold… 

_Indeed, who will hear the words never spoken?_

_Who will listen to the songs never sung?_

_There is no one…no one…_

_But him…_

_And he is gone…_

          In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me

          Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name… 

_Is that you I hear?  Or am I dreaming…I can never know…_

_Is that you, behind the tree?  Or is it just a figment_

_Of my imagination?  Are you here with me, now?_

_Were you here with me, then?_

_Will you be here with me, tomorrow?_

_Can I ever let go?_

The sky above continues to brighten, and the sunlight begins

To penetrate even the heavy foliage of the forest. 

The first birds take flight, and 

She looks up, looks up at the birds, looks up at the sky,

And whispers…

          A voice from the past, joining yours and mine

          Adding up the layers of harmony…

          And so it goes, on and on: 

          Melodies of life – 

          To the sky beyond the flying birds – 

          Forever, and beyond… 

           [Instrumental interlude] 

A heavy silence falls, and the birds above cease their twittering, 

As if waiting for something to happen.  

The woman weeps.  

The watcher holds his breath, reluctant

To disturb the scene, unwilling 

To announce his presence – 

The minutes crawl by, 

And still she weeps.  

          So far and away, see the bird as it flies by

          Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky…

          I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings – 

          Leave them now, and see what tomorrow brings… 

Slowly, the woman stands, and her hair

Cascades around her face, hiding her features from view.  

She stands, but she does not leave.  

          In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me?

          Was it fate that brought us close and now leaves me behind?

Her glittering tears fall freely now, and her hair is becoming wet

But she does not care…

She does not care…

And she turns and walks away, slowly…

          A voice from the past, joining yours and mine

          Adding up the layers of harmony…

          And so it goes, on and on: 

          Melodies of life – 

          To the sky beyond the flying birds – 

          Forever, and beyond…

The watcher watches her retreating back, listens to her fading voice, 

And his keen ears catch her parting words…

          If I should leave this lonely world behind

          Your voice will still remember our melody. 

          Now I know we'll carry on: 

          Melodies of life

          Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts – 

          As long as we remember… 

The watcher waits until the woman disappears entirely, then emerges

Into the light of day, and the sunlight glints off his white hair.

He knows where the woman will go – 

Where Kagome will go – 

And he knows that she will not

Return

From the well, from her world. 

But what he does not know

Is to whom she spoke the last…

For there are two here…

Sighing, he turns and walks away

From his half-brother's grave, but cannot help but recall

Kagome's words: 

As long as we remember… 


End file.
